Photogenic
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: Is it possible to always look good in photos no matter what you're dressed in, covered in, or what you're doing? Find out here in my little oneshot birthday present for my best friend, LadyoftheBirds! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Once we all got into our positions the photographer hollarred out to us.

"Alright my amazing superheroes! Say spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti!" the five of us shouted just before a flock of birds flew past and Chat sneezed. Everyone started laughing just as the camera went off several times in hopes to capture at least one good photo.

The only problem was that none of them were good. In every single photo at least one person looked horrible, except Chat. In fact his best photos were in the midst of his sneeze.

Rena noticed my horrified expression and came over to investigate while the others chit chatted.

"How the hell does someone look that good while sneezing?" she blurted.

"I have no idea," I mumbled.  
She looked through the other dozens of photos, and realized he looked good in every single one.

"I guess he's just photogenic?" I wondered.

"You know, I bet there's not a single photo out there that Chat looks bad in." Rena admitted.

The more I thought about it that night the more it bothered me that even looking through every fanpage and every photo I could find of him, not once did he look even mediocre in any of them.

So I set out on a mission to take a picture of him and prove that it's impossible to always look good in pictures.

My first attempt at the photo was when Chat got soaked by an akuma. However when I looked at the photo he looked absolutely sinful while he stared off into the distance while combing back his wet hair with one hand, all while wearing a steamy but serious expression.

My next photo, and I don't know how he pulled this off, but he got sprayed by an akuma's pink slime bomb. Surprisingly the pink really brought out his eyes that were wide in shock.

The photo after that had been during a patrol at sunset on a particularly windy day. Chat's hair was all over the place and he was getting really annoyed. I snapped a photo and apparently he nails the windswept photo better than Marilyn Monroe.

Even after being sweat and covered in dirt while planting trees in the park for earth day. When I took a picture of him shoveling he looked like a really badass and his determination made him look passionate and admittedly really attractive.

I soon hatched my next plan. Chat had fallen asleep during a late night watch on top of the Eiffel Tower. After he'd gone into a deep sleep I screamed and snapped a photo as Chat shot up like a bolt. In the photo Chat's face was filled with so much panic and worry that it was beautiful yet entirely startling. I regretted scaring him nearly immediately because when he found me a few feet away he was so worked up and worried that I had been hurt or attacked that he pulled me into his lap and cried for a good ten minutes and wouldn't let go of me. I felt horrible but I knew I couldn't stop before I got a bad photo of him.

The photo after that had been during the next Patrol after the one when I had scared him. He'd been babying me so much that night and constantly was asking me if I was ok that I tied him up and hung him from a lamp post just to get him to shut up and get some space while reminding him I can handle myself. I snapped a photo and the fact that his face was red from the blood rushing to his head and the annoyed pout on his face made him look adorable. It was infuriating.

It was the anniversary of when Chat and I had first met so we went out to apparently Chat's favorite bakery… which was also my parent's bakery. Maman and Papa gave us two cupcakes for us to enjoy. Right when Chat was about to take a bite I shove the cupcake in his face and the frosting gets everywhere. I take a picture the moment he puts the surviving cake part of the cupcake back on his plate. The photo ends up looking a bit childish but still looks amazing. He stares down at the cupcake on his plate with a look of grieving horror, while his face is covered in frosting. It was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen.

By the time I got to the next photo I was starting to get really frustrated. I figured there can't possibly be a position more awkward than when he's vaulting through Paris, so I attempted to take a high speed photo but he just ended up looking majestic while flying through the air above me.

When the 80's themed akuma that was giving out tacky makeovers came along I prayed that he'd get hit with her multicolored laser beam so I could take a photo and knowing Chat, he probably would. When he got hit everything about the way he looked changed. His whole suit had turned brilliantly colored and he was now dressed in a multi colored long sleeve leotard, Bright leggings and leg warmers. His boots had turned to 80's rap high top sneakers with literal wings on the sides of them. His gloves had turned fingerless and his human nails turned to brightly colored claws. His hair gained rainbow tips and his face was covered in bright sparkly makeup which hid identity after his mask had disappeared and his cat ears turned hot pink. He looked insane but just when I snapped my photo he looked at himself and burst into laughter. The photo, while making him look crazy colorful showed a carefree, happy, and positive side to him.

The next akuma took place a week later, when the flour delivery boy accidentally broke open one of my grandfather's bags of flour and flour covered my grandfather. He was furious and of course got akumatized. He was pretty harmless but really annoying. All he really did was make it rain flour everywhere. We jumped right into the fight at first so when we regrouped we were both covered in flour. I quickly took a photo before he had whipped off his face. I frowned because he didn't look much different, just a lot paler and it was as if he had a white suit and snowy hair. He mumbled something about people having to call him ChatBlanc now before we headed back into the fight.

The last three photos I took before I gave up were during another one of our late night hangouts on top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat and I had been talking for a while before he started to yawn. I quickly snapped a photo and took a look as he curled up next to where I sat. It was baffling how good he always looked. After a while of looking through all the old photos I looked over at him and realized he'd been sleeping in a really awkward curled position but somehow even a photo of that made him look soft and innocent. However the flash made him shift and eventually wake. I nervously take a picture of him waking but the wild bed head and the sleepy confused eyes were adorable.

"Why do you keep taking pictures of me like that?" He asks which only makes me groan.

"About a month ago we took that group photo and you were the only one that looked good in every single one of them, even when you were sneezing. So I actually looked around at all of the news and fan websites and I couldn't find one bad photo of you anywhere. It really frustrated me because I found a bunch of awkward photos of me. So from then on I did everything I could to catch you looking bad in a photo… BUT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Seriously, how do you always look attractive no matter what happens to you?!"

"Wait, you think I look attractive?" He asks in shock.

"Yes! I mean no! Kinda? It's really hard not to when you look at these photos!" I hand him my yo-yo communicator so he can scroll through the photos.

"Wow…" He mumbles.

"It's so annoying though! It's like you're a freaking supermodel or something!" I shout.

Chat stares at me and breaks out into nervous laughter.

"Who? Me? I'm not a supermodel! That would be crazy! You know, It's getting late. I should go… Byyyeee!" He shouts as he vaults away.

I shrug, "That was weird."

**This amazing little crack fic is dedicated to my amazing friend LadyoftheBirds!**

**It is her birthday sometime in the next 2 weeks but you won't know when because that's personal information! She is turning a certain age which is sort of mentioned in this fic but in such an obscure way that I still won't be giving away personal information!**

**Please go read her stories, they're so well written, follow and favorite her, and be sure to tell her happy birthday as well.**

**Bugaboo, the hidden message of the story is even though I've never seen a photo of you, I know you're beautiful no matter what you're dressed in, covered in, or what you're doing, you're so beautiful and so amazing. Talk to you soon.**


End file.
